Fridges, feelings, and fears
by Blaze Grimm
Summary: First Fan fiction so please no flames! The family is out and Puck and Sabrina are home alone. Puck has been put in a situation were he has to show feeling! What's he going to do about it? Rating may change but rated T just in case.
1. Wontons and Orange Chicken

**This is my first One-Shot so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Sabina's POV

"Uncle Jake!" I yelled. God, do we have any food around here? I was looking in the fridge and thanks to my very precious, lovely, and granny. From all those years of traveling around the world she couldn't at least stop at china and pick up some orange chicken or some wontons!

"What do ya need, snotface" since when did Uncle Jake sound so different, and call me snotface?

I turned around and rammed into the island in the kitchen. Puck snickered. "What do you want, fairyboy? I sneered. "Oh I'm sorry did I scaaare you?" puck teased.

Idiot. Even though he's 17, he still acts like he's 6. I snickered a little at my comment. Puck was still smiling mischievously. What was he thinking in that tiny brain of his? Oh crap I was staring at him! I was just thinking. Ya like he'll believe that. God stop staring at him! OMG his ego is going to blow up in my face.

"I asked you a question Grimm. Did I scare you? I thought the all mighty Grimm was fearless"

"You didn't scare me dog breath, you just surprised me. And a btw nobody is fearless. Everybody has fears "I replied matter-o-factly.

"Not me! I'm the trickster king. I fear nothing!" he smirked

"Ya right I can name a lot of things you're afraid of." I could. After the war me and puck had maybe became a little bit of fri-fri-friends.

"Name 3!" he crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Well first of all –"I counted with my fingers. "You're afraid of spiders and-"

I got cut off by puck of course.

"Me, afraid of spiders! pa-leaz!"He added. "Oh really puck. Then why were you never around when we went to school for the first time when Toby the spider kid was walking by." I laughed loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. Speaking of everyone, where were they? Puck glared at me.

I was real busy in thought when he spoke "w-ell –I –I – um-I "he stuttered. That made me laugh even harder. "Where's the rest of the family at?"

"There on a case for the day now don't change the subject!"

"Ok ok! God. Wait they left without me! And with you!" I spat at the word you. I was mad how could they so this! "They said you couldn't come cause they were going to-"puck cringed. He's so over dramatic. "Neverland to talk to that stupid piece of pan." He frowned. "So…I still don't see why I can't go" I whined. "oh well ya you should have gone so that the magical land could over whelm you with magic. Then you go crazy and blab la bla can we go back to the conversation.

I rolled my eyes once again. It's kinda my thing now. He's got a point I mean I'll do anything to touch magic and once I get it I go crazy thinking I can whatever I want.

"Fine well you're afraid of as you like to call it "cooties" and last but not least you're afraid of your feelings "I said confidently crossing my arms.

Puck's POV

I scowled. Really. She thinks I'm afraid of my feelings?! First of all I'm like totally not afraid of spider I just don't like them. Second of all I'm not afraid of cooties .I made that up to keep Grimm off my hot body. But my feelings I got nothing for that. How am I supposed to prove that!

"I am not afraid of cooties I just said that to keep you off my extremely handsome body" saved it. I wiggled my eye brows. She just rolled her eyes. She's really getting on my nerves. "You have just as much abs as you have brains." She giggled. By now I was fuming. "And whenever you get mad or sad you never come out of your room till food has been put in your mouth. Just admit it you're afraid of feelings."

"You would even know feeling if it was on a brick and it hit you in the head" she laughed.

"You wanna see feeling!" I yelled. I didn't even know what I was gonna do. I think she was caught off guard by my yelling so she yelled back.

"Bring it!" then I got an idea.

I crushed my lips to hers.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Maybe it's a cliffy maybe it's not. I will defiantly continue if you R&R and if I find out how to continue stories. Thank you so much!**


	2. Snails in a bag?

**Hey guys read and review. I want to send a shout out to mlbv-grimm for supporting both my stories. Thank you very much mlbv-grimm. Also I'd like to thank FFWorm2001 for helping me figure out how to update! What did you think of the last chapter? Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been very busy in sports. I am a very active person. I won't wait that long next time.**

* * *

Pucks POV

Wow! I was actually surprised that she kissed back. The kiss was short and sweet until I pulled away (reluctantly). I wanted to leave her wanting more. I'm a genius! Go puck! I know I know thank you very much. (That was meant to sound like Elvis. Not the dog the real human.)

Sab-Grimm god even after one kiss I'm all mushy. Grimm's hair was all messed up from my hands going through it. I'm guessing so was mine. I smiled my famous mischievous smile.

"How was that for feeling" I said into her ear.

"Perfect" she breathed

She fell right into my trap. Now I just have to carefully walk out. Oh my gosh I don't wanna leave.

We just stood there like idiots. I could smell her breath. It smelled like mint. Maybe I should brush my teeth more. What if my breath smelled? Well she said perfect so I couldn't have been that bad right?

I looked into her icy blue eyes and put my hand on her back. I leaned in once again but more slowly this much for leaving her wanting more.

My lips barely brushed hers…"were home! And I'm hungry!" marshmallow screamed.

Holy crap! She must get her lungs from her sister yelling at me and we were so close!

Sabrina's POV

Dang it Daphne! I was so close to a 2nd! But no she had to be hungry and let everyone know about it!

Wait what I was saying he only did that to prove a point. He's still the idiotic' huge ego'd, smelly, green eyed freak fairy.

Both our eyes were on the door. "Nothing happened" I whispered.

His eyes had been green with a little bit of blue. I didn't notice that but now they turned back to green but with a little bit of grey this time, like he was hurt by my comment.

"Agreed. quick act natural" he shot back in a hush.

I turned around and stubbed my toe on the corner of the island in the middle of the stupid kitchen. OW that hurt! I hopped to the fridge and opened it. Puck grabbed a piece of waffle patterned green bacon off the counter from this morning's breakfast, from the table and walked out the kitchen door.

"Wow no fighting or insults. Halleluiah! It's a miracle!" my sister said throwing her hands up in the air the coming in to the kitchen with Red in tow.

"Dramatic much Daph?" I replied retrieving some glowing orange juice and a glass. "Where's everybody else?" I poured my juice and took a sip.

"There still in Nederland, granny said it was past our curfew but we could stay up late at home cause it's not a school night! Oh and Jakes here too." She told me

"No he's not uncle Jake is going to go see briar (she is not dead!) At her coffee shop so you guys are on your own." Uncle Jake stated walking in to the kitchen to join the party. Really Uncle Jake third person? Not cool.

"But what about dinner!" puck whined rejoining his space next to me propping himself onto the island counter. "Ya I'm hungry!" Daphne agreed.

"Well if Sabrina would be so kind as to heat something up for you that would be perfect" Jake smiled.

I frowned. Today was supposed to be my normal food day and all granny had in the fridge was her weird concoctions. She didn't even have some tacos from Mexico or something!

"Don't worry brina' I'll pick something up for you on the way home." My uncle whispered to me. I sighed and mouthed thank you to him. "Bye chicklings and Puck" he grabbed his coat and left.

"Can we have leftover snail surprise in a bag?" Daphne begged.

"Sure but in order for me to make it I need him to get off the table" I gestured behind me to Puck. He just rolled his eyes and jumped off. Then walked out of the kitchen again.

"Come and get me when it's done" Puck called out from the living room over the TV he had just turned on.

"Ya come get me too. I'm gonna go take a shower. I thought that a skunk was one of the lost boys." Daphne cringed.

Reds POV

Poor Daph I told her that the skunk was way too small to be a lost boy.

Well I don't know what to do I'm bored.

"You wanna help make dinner?" Sabrina asked. Sabrina had been a lot like a big sister to me lately helping me with school and my music. I play the guitar. Sabrina used to but after her parents went missing she quit.

I almost barfed when she took out the container with some sort of slimy goo that looked aqua from a distance. Even though I've always wanted to travel the world, seeing grannies "food" I don't think want to eat around the world.

"Don't worry you don't have to eat uncle jakes gonna pick me up something on the way home I'd be happy to share." she added. Sabrina and I have a lot in common and hating Relda's was one of those things.

"Thank you so much and sure" I sighed then smiled back to her.

"Ok let's get this over with. Do you want to cook the um…meat?" she asked.

"Ya sure but um could you teach me how to?" I'm over 2000 years old and I don't know how to use a stove. I'm lame.

Sabrina nodded and taught me how to use the dials on the stove to a number that is hot enough. I cooked the till I could see no more pink then added spiced just like Sabrina had told me. Granny usually didn't cook the meat all the way through because she said that she wanted it to match the texture of the snails. I guess it doesn't really matter because the people that ate it eat anything.

When we had put all of the things (I can't call it food any more) in the two bags, Sabrina brought pucks bag out to him in the living room and I went up to Daphne's room to get her.

Pucks POV

Did she reject me? Sure felt like it. I was thinking about this while watching TV. She told me to pretend it never happened. Did she say this because she didn't like it? She's the one that kissed back it's not my fault.

"Hey can we talk" Sabrina asked. What does she wanna talk about how much of an idiot I am?

"Sure"The words slipped off my tongue still looking at the television. Curse myself!

"I think that the um… kiss was cool and that we should do that again sometime." She blushed. Wow did she just say that?

"I you couldn't resist this Grimm" I smiled. She just rolled her eyes and punched my arm playfully.

I kissed her again and put my arms around her waist. I just felt like the right thing to do at the moment. Her lips where warm and nice. She was the one to break the kiss this time. She opened her mouth to say something when a squeal came out.

"Crap! I forgot Daphne" she cursed

* * *

**Hey guys I finished with a cliffy! I hoped you liked it! I know it was kind of short but don't worry I'm working on 2 more stories that won't be short for sure! Tell me how you liked it and didn't like it. Thanks! Peace out peeps!**


End file.
